User talk:Some random redwall fan
--LordTBT Talk! 06:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) re Q hi you should add your name on talk pages and on your Fan Fiction only if you want to and on your user page oh and you sign your name using four of theses with this oh and that not a faq you should of posted that on LordTBTS page have fun at redwall wikia. --Dannflow Talk! 07:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Vandal I banned the vandal and reverted his edits earlier this morning. Being an admin I have a special revert button. =) --LordTBT Talk! 21:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Chains Your story is listed...the list is more chronological than alphabetical so it's near the bottom. Try Control+F5 to refresh the cache. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:40, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Signature Hey, would someone mind telling me how to add a picture to your signature? Some random redwall fan 04:34, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Advice I think that your idea is very good. One tip. Keep things simple. Readers will have a hard time reading the story if things jump around. Try to keep it smooth and flowing. Also, using words like: great, good, ect.. They dull the story. My English teacher calls them Death Words. Add emotion, colorful word and very very detailed descriptions. Trust me. p.s. this is Charie Swordmaid, I am working on my signature and cant put it down currantly. :) Charie Swordmaid re: can I ask Sorry its been a while been busy. try put four of these in a row ~ no space and click show preview if that dose not work copy this (your sig) go in to edit and copy when your in it not before: Some random redwall fan Talk! 21:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) then go into my preferences in more paste it in the sig box before you save check the raw sig button then to test go back into your talk page or any other page and type 4 of ~ again hope that helps Dannflow Talk! 07:39, 21 September 2008 (UTC) if you need more help don't hesitate to ask :) Thank you! Thank you so much for the editing! that does make it easier to read. and again, thank you! and by the way, I love your story so far! Your doing great! Sambrook the otter 23:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Setting things Straight Dude. Charie Swordmaid and Swordmaiden are the same thing. I'm still working on my signature. Warriormaid Talk! 23:11, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Its Fixed Ok. Ive fixed my signature. Sorry bout the mixup. Charie Swordmaid, Swordmaiden, and Warriormaid are the same thing. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) May I Ask For Your Help? I can't exactly get the formatting right. I just added a new part,may you please help again? Thank you Sambrook the otter 00:50, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ah Thank you again. I also have some other changes I need to make. Thanks for pointing that out. It will be fixed ASAP. Sambrook the otter 01:06, 22 September 2008 (UTC) lets see Thanks again, I love the signature now! (i might change the color though) Sambrook the otter Talk! 03:05, 22 September 2008 (UTC) RE:RE:lets see auctally I found it quite easy. i just transfered what you put up onto word and changed the words around. heres the new version with blue text, what do you think? Sambrook the otter Talk! 03:15, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Pre-Ordering Do you have an account on Amazon.com? If so, you con pre-order the hard cover off there for about 35% (or some where around there) off! (the book on tape is still 40 bucks) Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:02, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I must be becoming quite the pest hey,sorry to bother you again, but I just deleated the old copy of my story and replaced it with a new one (don't worry, I just added more detail and changed some charictar names) May you help me with the formatting one last time? Thanks again, Sambrook the otter Talk! 04:37, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Ah, Thanks! Thanks! I defiantly owe you one. I changes the main bad guy's character. I'm wondering if i'm even allowed to have the part I added near the end... (you might see what I mean) Q and A Ummmm. I have a question. When will there be new editions to Red Tide and Chains? --Charie Swordmaid Talk! 02:05, 5 October 2008 (UTC) The Last Stand story Thanks, but it probably wont be finished for a while, Im gonna try to make it as long as 20 chapters Ill be sure.. to give her some credit to ;) Please tell your friend to put his story up! I can't wait to read it! thanks again, Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Okeydokey Ok. :) Well. We're sure going to miss it. I write for the fun of it, personally. --Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:07, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Dude, thanks for adding the internal links to my text(s), you need to teach me how to do that...though I have a feeling it's painfully obvious and all I need to do is go to the manual...But it's much more fun to pester you. Ha! Black hawk 02:41, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I know Yea it is true that its hard to write the non-action parts without sounding too cheesy and that its a bit hard to not try to rush the battle scenes. As to the horde of innocents, im still deciding whether to throw in a twist or just let them be, after all it is mothers, babes, and elderly. So it might not viewed too good if something bad happens to them As for the abbey, im gonna give you a hint that it wont be completely taken over, but nonetheless, its gonna be one of the big battle scenes Zaran Rhulain Talk! 02:58, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Welcoming Everyone is free to welcome new users, however if you are the first, could you please use the template in addition to any message you want to include? Thanks. --LordTBT Talk! 03:11, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ^_^ Firstly, thank you! I (unlike many) enjoy constructive criticism. I helps point out the errors in what I write. I tried not to over do it on the fight with the three rats, and yes, I am planning to incorporate the skills Tirbit is just discovering, (I.E. Ferocious blood wrath, fishing skills, jumping extremely high, fighting off massive amounts of foes with out weaponry (oops,)and basically being taggerung on blood wrath.) as for the poems, really? Sweet, Im so glad you liked them! (and should I remove the authors note?) now its my turn, I love what you've done with Red Tide II, seriously, I'm at a loss for thoughts and words! The language doesn't bother me. If your trying to make me hate the middle aged otter, its working. I was half tempter to write... Tirbit came out of no where and slew him so he would shut up... but im not going to do that ha ha. GReat work bro, please keep it up! Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) oh, do you have any suggestions how I can get around Tirbit ripping the rat in half? maybe I should just make him like decapitate him, what suggestions do you have? maybe he should just get an arm take off, be left to die, found by the other gang that was beaten by Driko, Rivirs and Alba. Thanks again! not done No I'm not quite finished with A Warrior Goes On.... Charie Swordmaid Talk! 19:52, 13 October 2008 (UTC) *sigh* I have to admit, I never liked writing that part. It sounded waaaaaaaay to cheesy for even me. I gotta say, ripping some one in half would be quite impossible, seeing as these the ribcage and skull. Ill probably change the "Ripping In Half" to a "Twisting The Head Around Twice" thanks for listening, Sambrook the otter Talk! 13:08, 14 October 2008 (UTC) hey just read your two new storys great stuff not as good as bj but not bad wot wot keep writing. Dannflow Talk! 07:50, 15 October 2008 (UTC). oh and if you have ever read the books by john flanagan click here rangers apprentice wiki Fixed alright, I fixed the ripping in half (Cause that just sounded dumb to myself.) just thought I'd let you know. Sambrook the otter Talk! 13:29, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Answers Firstly, yes I will add more to Sambrook's Story, But I just wrote chapter 18, and I have been a bit busy (I went on a retreat up into the mountains all weekend)But I promise there will be more. Also note, I already had my ending in mind, and I am NOT taking it fromDoomwyte. Actually I already had an Idea for my weapon, before Doomwytecame out, But I know it sounds like Zaran's wepon (the book Zaran). (Ill see if I can help with the names in a sec) My weapon: To be named Heluste. A double bladed where the blade and the handle are both the length of a sword blade. But heres where mine differs.the blades can collapse into the handel. the middle can come apart into two blades. Do you see the resemblance? ok LEt me see if I can come up some names. hmm... Ill come back with those. Yes, I loved Doomwyte. and I am sad you are taking chains away, and I hope you will some day expand it. If you can tell im kind of in a rush towards the end, so ill get back to you. Ill talk to you later, Sambrook the otter Talk! 13:21, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Cont'd Ok, im back. Some names: :::Ashton :::Darla :::Theo :::Sashya hmm... ill have to get back to you on that (If you want me too). The book Doomwyte: Amazing. :::Simply amazing. It was short and I read it in a few hours. But those were the best few hours of reading in my life. My opinion: :::It is sad to see chains go, but right now, Im REALLY hooked on Red Tide. Its great and I don't want to stop reading. My Story: ::: YEah, Ive been kinda busy of late, so I haven't had time to write it. but as a bit of a spoiler, Tirbit and Sella meet Alba, Tallborath, and Rivris in chapter 18. Er... not formally... yet. Oh, Im glad you like it ;) :::Thats it for now. Contact me if theres anything else you want to know, or if you just want to talk. TTFN (Ta Ta for now!) Sambrook the otter Talk! 22:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Red Tide Riddle What's your poem about? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:21, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Poem Okey Dokey I'll start fiddling around. Thats how I write most of my poems. :D cheesey huh? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:30, 29 October 2008 (UTC) OK I knew what you meant. I wouldnt like someone to write mine either. I'll just fiddle around to get some ideas. Ok? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:35, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Ask And You Shall Recieve I doubt you'd want to use this, especially because it's ultra-cheesy. I came up with what would probably make up half a poem. I remember the meadows, though the lash makes me forget, I remember sweet cream, but only gruel is in my stomach, I remember Mom and Dad, but I know they’re gone. I feel the whip’s kisses on my back, and the salt water on top of that, I feel these splinters in every paw, and every other place besides, I feel death is calling out to me, but I must hang on to write. Because I also remember when the chains were gone. That's all I got. I realize you said you didn't want someone else to write it, but when I read that I was already halfway through, so I mentally said 'screw it, I wanna finish this cheesiness!' Black hawk 23:49, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Right Might want to have explained that. Also, somebody is a leetle excited to read the next update, especially since you've already read the next part. Ha! Black hawk 00:00, 30 October 2008 (UTC) There, are ya happy? That took all over ten minutes to sort out. Death Knight: Part Two is in existence. I split because that is approximately where Red Tide did, ~50 kb. Black hawk 00:17, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Funny you should ask that... about Redtide (II) It sounds good Either way (Though, personally SHUT THE HELL UP sounds a little more satisfying.) But if it was kept the younger element (If any) would not be allowed to read you story =( (Which sucks for them, cause its a great story!) now about the poem. I was just reading your talk page before you said that. I have been feeling very poetic of late (If you can tell by the one poem I have, not many of them are happy,) But, I just got done with one called "Tirbit's Blood Wrath" I would love to help you! some ideas were actually churning when you said "Free as the birds" I will prod around with some ideas, but as you request, I will not write it. Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:14, 30 October 2008 (UTC) P.s. I have up to chapter 17 and almost all of chapter 18 written. I have to say my self, there not good... so far. One of my spoilers will be happening, the travelers meet, and I am adding more to the dream poem. I have to say I haven't been able to write much because of two things: School (Homework) and basic procrastination. I will be writing much more be reassured, I promise not to leave every one hanging for much longer! Heeeelp! Will somebody please help me? I'm very new here (well, a new member, I go here like every day), and I can't figure out how to do anything. None of the mnuals or help pages give me useful information. Fer one thing, how do you make a flipiin' user page thingymajig!?--Redwall Obsesser 01:24, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I read you comment thing... About the poem, if the mouse was depressed or something like that and probably lost all spirit while aboard the ship maybe it should be something about death and the like... just a suggestion i know you didnt mean me when you left those comments but oh well xD--Aida Otterock 02:53, 30 October 2008 (UTC) As you wanted ;) chapters 17 and 18 are now up, And i think you know what im going to ask. May you? I still don't get how to do the formatting =( hi just wondring do you have a support gruop of pllp I see you got rid of chains :I liked that ( and have you got a club of Support pllp? cos on all the new users talk pages there is a list of help talk pages what else will pllp tink of? he he kiding no offence ) you have become a great editer............................................................................. have lots of fun ''--Dannflow Talk! 23:16, 1 November 2008 (UTC)'' ps could I join??????????????????????. dannflow thanks and happy editing Dannflow Talk! 23:34, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Um... Dude when are you going to add more to Red Tide? Your like holding us all in suspense!--Aida Otterock Talk! 02:05, 2 November 2008 (UTC) The Manuals What do you mean when you say "the manuals don't seem to help"? The Manual is written in easy to understand language, and is quite clear. Is there something hard to comprehend in the Manual? Also, do not tell people to ignore the "show changes" button, in fact quite a few people could be using it more often the way the Recent Changes page looks. --LordTBT Talk! 03:29, 2 November 2008 (UTC) The manuals are sort of confusing. --Aranta(drunkambrose) 03:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC)Aranta(drunkambrose) Given that this is the first time in 3 years that anyone has said the manuals are confusing, you must understand that it's a little difficult for me to believe it's entirely the fault of the manual. The manual does not use any language that is more complex than the works of Mr. Jacques. In fact, given the recent talk of the manual being "confusing", I had some people entirely independent of this wiki and Redwall come in and read the manual, and they absolutely had no problems understanding it. So if people are still having problems, I need to know precisely what is wrong in infinitesimal detail, if anyone wants it to be less "confusing". --LordTBT Talk! 07:53, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Tags On Aranta(drunkambrose)'s page you said you couldn't figure the tags out. You did fine, dude. Everything was there, it was just that you mixed something up. I don't know all of what you were doing, but I found the mistake. It was just that you opened a center tag and a nowiki tag, in that order. Except then, you closed them in that order. So you typed and then closed them as instead of closing the nowiki tag first. Basically, the tags stayed open. The cool part was that together, we confused like five people by talking about tags. :D -Black Hawk Talk! 05:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah... Sorry forgot about the poem and thanks about the signature thing--Aida Otterock Talk! 14:03, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks =) I was just wondering. Whenever I read it It just seems like theres not enough detail and its kinda rushed through, but thats my opinion ;) Thanks! Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:51, 3 November 2008 (UTC) poem HOLY CRAP!!! That poem is incredible!!! How'd you do it man?!? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:07, 4 November 2008 (UTC) poem Dude, I LOVE it! Its not too dark. It's reality. Um. Dude. I got a question. Can you read Lenora Longtail and tell me what you think with the latest part. Zarah Rhulain helped me with it. I it to gorey? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:21, 4 November 2008 (UTC) L.L. (Lenora Longtail) =D Ok. Good. =D I was kinda worried. You have had a fighting scene though! Dont worry. Your storie's got us all hooked. XD Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:31, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Gah...balgh...ninng... I am at a total loss for a word of any sort. Absoblominloutly taflipin'rific! (to use the hares mode of speech I LOVE IT dumbfounded, Sambrook the otter Talk! 23:45, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome... I myself am a dark poet, a very dark poet and so i completely love your poem its awesome you did great--Aida Otterock Talk! 00:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Template I created the custom template for welcoming new users, its on my page, feel free to use it if you please Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 02:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! Thanks for getting rid of those boxes, I was getting quite irked by them(Sorry if the reply is a bit late). Well, I admit, I also did find that said paragraph confusing...anyways, hi again and also thanks for the comment! Frentiza the ferret 12:22, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks alot That really helped me, man!--Deyna the Mighty 04:26, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ;) alright, it was just something I typed it up quickly ;) Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Hi... Can I have your opinion on something? With Lenora Longtail, I'm needing a little help. What I have right now is that Sapwood dies, Lenora stays at Redwall for a bit. Then she's gonna head out. But, i've dug myself into a little hole here and have no idea how to do this. Do you have any suggestions? Thanx. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 21 November 2008 (UTC) What she should do when she leaves Redwall. Got any idea's? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:51, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Those idea's really helped! I'm definatly going to have the Long Patrol in my story. There was going to be another character introduced, Zepher Windblade. Lenora and him are almost exactly alike. So, you can probably guess everythings else. But, anyways. I knew she was going back to Southsward eventually, thank you for the ideas about why she should be there. =D Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) No problem *Thank you *Spoiler, some hares a little later xD *hush hush* *No problem *Yes it is Thank you xD Red Tide (II) is coming nicely, slavemasters should get what they give Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 03:35, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Lol, I can imagine, I'm gonna find it pretty funny when I read the slavemaster getting beat by his slaves. I might do another story too, one where a unit of 21st century US Special Forces get "inexplicably" transported to the time of Lord Brocktree and help fight against the Blue Hordes. Should be an interesting concept xD Thanks That really helps. =D C.S.maid Talk! 21:26, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks For all the suggestions, its just that I am NOT good when it comes to writing stuff like that. Any recomendations are welcome. I dont like people writing a story for me either, but I gladly accept advice. I do better when its mammal vs mammal, but when it comes to reptiles...bleh. Interestingly enough, in real life, I LOVE snakes, lizards, frogs, all that jazz. But in Redwall...I just...It feels like I'm disecting a frog or somethin. So, if you can help me with that in any way. I'd be very grateful. Thank you!!! =D C.S.maid Talk! 02:42, 30 November 2008 (UTC) One week You just couldn't resist that, could you? I'll show you one week. Go ahead, build your stupid suspense. grumble... Black Hawk Talk! 03:07, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I knew it! Black Hawk Talk! 03:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) How you like me now How you like me now : Zaran Rhulain Talk! 03:18, 2 December 2008 (UTC) hi its me dannflow hi I dont no y but I asking u I gust its just because you a good witter I gust I mean I loved chains 1? was there a two? and redtie 1 and 2 cuold you check a story im witeing (cos I dont wa post it and no 1 wants it) please get back to be rsvp :) If u wa check the bit on fan ficton on my talk i am puting a bit about it later on tonight --Dannflow Talk! 03:19, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Ok it up but only for two days ( it cant be copyed ) please tell me if you think I shold post :) --Dannflow Talk! 08:32, 2 December 2008 (UTC) remember if you dont think its good that ok I will be fine tell me if you think I shuold keep going and it only up for two days:) re: story hi thats fine you can contact me via the email this user :) this is about the middle of the proluge not the bengin :) thaanks --Dannflow Talk! 00:40, 3 December 2008 (UTC) re re re: if you have an email on your account your can email me by the via the email is user on the sidebar under manual of style :) if not I will give it to you :) --Dannflow Talk! 04:56, 3 December 2008 (UTC) that ok thats ok rely it dose not matter much Its an email I made for wiki Dannflow Talk! 05:28, 3 December 2008 (UTC) thanks I will use the revision you did I am using micrsoft word 2007 its esayer to speak in to than 2003 but the grammar, comes it up a bit funny. Not as good as in 2003 because most of body was affected by a stroke I have a speech problem so to help me type faster I use a mix of type and speach maybe that's why my grammar is not good. Thanks --Dannflow Talk! 18:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks I really appreciate the idea you had for toning down the fanfiction. I just kinda ignored most of it, but when I got to the part with the hammer an the fire thing....I snapped. I've been severly burned myself. So, yeah. I am a little sensitive about it. C.S.maid Talk! 01:33, 4 December 2008 (UTC) toned down storys hi I read your comment on sword maids page if it help I know there a wikia just for fan fic click here to go to the wiki there are about 820 storys so that is a good place to put the more gory storys on and a toned down ones here ? I hope this helps --Dannflow Talk! 20:47, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ps I am in the 5th page of my story you have me on ede on what will happen in red tide 2 a weeks a long time I mean you ended on one word Panic. I am going to die --Dannflow Talk! 20:54, 4 December 2008 (UTC) FanFiction.net Yea I know about Charie saying that Death Knight Part Three is too graphic, personally, I think its ok. Even though that part of his story is very graphic, it shows that Black has a creative mind. This site is not strictly for kids or adults, but it is user preferences. So I'm also fine with the external link to the unedited version. With Fanfiction.net, I did post up that story, I needed to get more reviews so I can improve later chapters. To post a story, you need to go to Publish, then Document Manager, then go to the upload box, name the chapter you are uploading and put the file on. After that go to Guidelines to confirm that you read the rules and stuff. Then go to New Story, do all the neccesary info and start putting in the chapters. If you want to change the order of the chapters within the site, go to My Stories, click on your story, Content/Chapters, and click edit on whatever chapter you want to move. It will give you a list of numbers, that will be the order of the chapters. Hope this helps Zaran Rhulain Talk! 22:48, 4 December 2008 (UTC) On fan fiction that was me, I wanted to see what other people had to say about my story, so I posted it up. Lol, he is, buts ok. I Am the Darkness Dark imagination? Exscuse you! I love my new nickname. Black. Like my heart or something? Apparently... I'm not sure about fanfiction.net because not an amazing amount of Death Knight: Part Three was cut out. About a page. I'm thinking of a different way I might use. For now, there are no more really gory parts. Just *dun dun dun* the final showdown. That battle isn't going to be mind-bogglingly nasty. -Black Hawk Talk! 23:20, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :) I like it call me it all you wish, I like it! Thank you,I love hearing that :) Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:10, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I did not read about the wiki sorry this might just end your plans on the fiction wiki to post a story you need to go to ficton . net a lot harder yes I iknow just read the comment on ur page sorry should of read more carefuly sporry or did you all redy know this? can wait for four days :) red tide --Dannflow Talk! 05:32, 5 December 2008 (UTC) but there is a wikia that let you put up storys I might put up I story up there --Dannflow Talk! 05:36, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I Am Beowulf! Darn right. I've written almost all of the finale. There's another poem. And I'd like to say that it is not borrowed from that inside joke at all. I prefer the term 'inspired.' I just have a page or two to go. So close. I feel you need to do some editing though. I might of lied when I said it didn't get 'mind-bogglingly gory.' Its not as bad as the censored parts, don't worry...much. -Black Hawk Talk! 05:12, 6 December 2008 (UTC) re:post hi I will post it when I have fishenshed ( I cant spell!!!!!!!!!!) the proluge about one more page I hope I hve got my computer to read it out time and time agin each time I find new mistakes ( I cant spell!!!!!!!!!!) I dont think I will do chapter 1 before I post else then I will most likey do chapter two and so on and so forth and I will never post --Dannflow Talk! 08:20, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ps do u think it is less gory anofe ( I cant spell!!!!!!!!!!) to be pposted with out eidting just from the part you read I mean thats about the worst :) maybe monday two days time Well Don't worry about spelling- we can handle that. A writer's job is to write, and editor's job is to fix spelling mistakes. Which are you? BTW, update on MTWII- Return to Noonvale.--Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:18, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I am done I am done the proluge but post will have to wait till tomoreo becouse my time has run out :) untill then --Dannflow Talk! 23:05, 6 December 2008 (UTC) a full six and 1/2 pages Ooops! That comment was meant for Dannflow- I have to go to his talk page, right? It is up its up heres the title User blog:Dannflow/The missing eight seasons please cheek it :) --Dannflow Talk! 02:04, 7 December 2008 (UTC) oh and can u do the table of comtent thing Ah Thanks Thanks, I was wondering what I was doing wrong, I was messing around with the wording a bit xD Zaran Rhulain Free Help thanks thanks thanks so much man help I did what u sudjeted nver been good at spelling :( I adding a bit to make matthias more angery at basil:) --Dannflow Talk! 06:18, 7 December 2008 (UTC) sorry I must be a such a pest ( put your whores pest name here) Substory If you go to The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, there is a substory I created because I had writer's block for last stand, please read and tell me what you think of it. Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 02:38, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not stopping the Last Stand, I just have writer's block for it. I'm gonna start it back up soon. But the Delta meets Redwall was just an idea floating around my head and was just blocking up ideas for Last stand Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 03:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) thanks a lot thanks lots hope or exams go well --Dannflow Talk! 01:38, 12 December 2008 (UTC) The Last Stand Don't worry I won't give up on Last Stand, but Otter Delta is occupying a large portion of my imagination right now. Just writing it all out so I can continue The Last Stand Your 600 strong is coming along real nicely, cream of wheat, lol. Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 00:56, 14 December 2008 (UTC) PS Are you going to continue Red Tide? I liked that story too I thought that was you lol, what was in the unedited version? cream of crap? No Fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No deleteing! What, don't you like it? How would you like it if I deleted my story, huh?Shieldmaiden Talk! 19:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) WHAT??? WHAT HAPPENED??? NOOOOO T_T Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 21:36, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Oh! I got it! I think I missunderstood soemthing...ok. --Chris Talk! 22:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry I didn't know you had technical difficulties. I didn't mean to yell. (That's the only prob with the wiki- when you write something down, you can't tell emotion as much as when you actually say it.) Again, I'm sorry.--Shieldmaiden Talk! 23:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Understood BTW, update- Started Chap # 10. --Shieldmaiden Talk! 23:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I'd post it in parts Like I'd post the first few paragrapghs at a time- about each time the scene breaks should do nicely. Keep it Up! (Wow, hta's getting too long to wirte- i'll just put KIU!!!) Rock On!!Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:40, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Matey! how ye doing? Hope ye haven't been stung by bees lately. Ye recall when you said that Bragoon and saro's deaths were sadder than Rose's? Well, check out my homepage and see what I added to my favorite excerts from the books! Also I am close to reading every Redwall book!!!! YEAHHH!!!!!!! --Martin the Warrior 01:06, 20 December 2008 (UTC) UPDATE Chap. 14 Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part II Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:36, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, thank you matey! Wow, that was nice! Thank you, and- Merry Christmas! Sorry- Don't know how to do multi-colored text. *WINKS* Shieldmaiden Talk! 20:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! (I can't abide "Happy Holidays"!) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:22, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas Yourself Feel the wrath of my HTML! Merry Christmas! ''' '' And A Happy New Year!'' How long did it take you to remember, write out, and copy and paste that code? It took me like five to change your's and add to it. -Black Hawk Talk! 21:44, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Five minutes, just to clarify. As opposed to hours. =D -Black Hawk Talk! 21:51, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Ha! I saw it. I thought you said you had at least some of Welcome Wagon written. I have more of Death Knight, but my brain hurts because I'm not sure if it's what I want to do. It's totally different from Death Knight. -Black Hawk Talk! 22:14, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Someone's going to die! Yay! Wait...Ha, just kidding. I'm not that dark, however often you insist. -Black Hawk Talk! 22:17, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I think at some point you mentioned "tomato soup," and I thought up my idea. I wasn't going to use it because of 600's tomato soup, but then you posted it, and it was different. Because it was different I decided to use it. -Black Hawk Talk! 22:20, 22 December 2008 (UTC) My gift Spoiler xD ...and the nuclear detonated before Kaylee could stop all it, all was DESTROYED!!!! muahahah lol just kidding Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 00:28, 23 December 2008 (UTC) You got IT! KIU is Shieldmaiden talk for keep it up (too long to type. I'm starting part III of Martin the Warrior II- I'm up to chap. 21!!!) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC) yer im still witeing havent had much time lately tho with xmas and all then we going camping so cant get much done mayhap half a page... thanks for the Christ-mas message happy new year with many more to come. --Dannflow Talk! 07:51, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Freaky. I'd just finished your comment and was about to leave am essage here whenI got you rmessage. Anyways, I understand why you put in in the first place (I'm flppin glad I'm not in the army.) The chant was good, it mad me want to get up and strangle Urgan nagru, Badrang, and Kurda. BTW, You are gifted. I'd hate for that gift to go to waste. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The Chant There's nothing wrong with the chant. I was just saying that in Redwall, no one is addressed as man or woman. It's always "beast" or "vermin" or "woodlander" or "scum-sucking coward." I dunno what you should change it to, if at all. Also, that and "Who do the ladies love the most?" were totally seperate thoughts, weirdo. -Black Hawk Talk! 00:23, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ??????? What did youmean by that post on Charie's user page? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) The whole Hyper thing Yeah, in my family that would be hyper. Its good to be positive. =) Oh, and (I saw your comment on Sheildmaiden's page) the reason why I havent been on in a while is: first- my computer's been getting fixed, second- school (my college classes), third- the holidays. So, there i'tis all in a nut shell. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 04:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) None taken In addition to being hard to bug, i'm hard to offend. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I didn't even think It was an insult, I justwondered what yu meant by hyper. (I am VERY hard to insult. teeheeteehee!!!!) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:00, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, SRRF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) HAHNY Have a Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 02:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Wishing you a happy new year!!!!!!!!! Just Fren Happy 2009! 14:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Quoting BH here, so not sure of whole stroy: "Harp has issues?" Oooh, sounds bad. Poor Harp. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:45, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Is it just me, or is most of the talk pages for DKI and DKII arguing between you and black Hawk? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Awww You are cruel to pore harp! Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:54, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hav to go t obed - seeya tomorrow Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:54, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Silence If'n I was in a war, that's how I'd imagiane it. A thing spawned from the darkest pits of ----. Do we happen to know the mouse who just died? Y'know, the squirrel cradling his head and all. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I understand I agreed w/ everything you said. I know you aren't tortuing him, it's just the way he thinks. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) im back im back from the hoildays so im reading and witeing once again--Dannflow Talk! 23:57, 6 January 2009 (UTC) update UPDATE ONUser blog:Dannflow/The missing eight seasons if you wa read its only to pages worth not eight so I got 6 more to go on chapter one--Dannflow Talk! 05:16, 12 January 2009 (UTC) deal please--Dannflow Talk! 19:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Wha!!! YOU DELETED RED TIDE!?!?!?!?!?!?! Charie Swordmaid Chat! 04:19, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Ooooooh Okay! =D Charie Swordmaid Chat! 04:38, 15 January 2009 (UTC) thanks --Dannflow Talk! 04:52, 15 January 2009 (UTC) nevermind. I read the explanation. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) New story Zaira's Apologue, have you read it yet? xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:00, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ZA Thank you for the compliment xD and yes I do plan to write more. Ever since my midterms ended I've been typing like crazy for all of my stories, re editing and what not. I think Zaira's Aplogue is going to be my best yet Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 15:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) thanks a lot --Dannflow Talk! 03:59, 26 January 2009 (UTC) nope :( Colonel Procyon What else is new! 14:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) My name I call myself sleepy because I'm tired half the time and sleepy, therefore sleepy, just got lazy to change it tho Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 15:18, 27 January 2009 (UTC) i put up a bannder saying editing done by srrf on its talk page thanks a lot --Dannflow Talk! 03:54, 28 January 2009 (UTC) lol I rember when you and sam started but barkjon started one month before me he he--Dannflow Talk! 04:16, 29 January 2009 (UTC) yeah, the wikia has '''REALLY gotten big. :I do have to say there are only a few out of those 90+ that I really am hooked on, of course I haven't read ALL of them (not enough time >.<) ::Ah yes we do seem to have many new users a day... ah the day of you, me, TBT, Brakjon, Danflow and Charie... oh, I actually think the first person I ever welcomed was Adia Otterrock... I used to do all my welcomes by hand, :Now look! lol, I have my own PAGE''for a template because I had tomany instructions lol =D :But sometimes I do miss the days of small-ness, we used to be more in contact. Now it seems like we hardly talk... ever. :oh my, and how much of this wikia code we have mastered... I mean, look at my sig! :Well, back from the past and into the present. I really like 600 :D its amazing! Keep it up mate! ah, well, ye know where to find me- Talk with ya soon ;) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 04:19, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hi. I don't mean to be rude, but *coughs loudly*. You don't like new users? You don't like a lot of really good fan-fics to read!? You miss the time when it was you, Sambrook, LordTBT, Dannflow, and (who else?)? Hollyfire the Fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair 23:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Okay... Maybe I jumped to conclutions. And I also have the serious problem of going into conversations I have absoultly no business being in. Sorry. Hollyfire the Fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. Could you look at my blog posts? I have my fan-fics there. Thanks, and sorry I was rude to you. Are you ever going to put Chains back up again? I liked that story.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Well I wasn't a member but yeah I was around. OK, you want to learn how to do a scottish accent? Alright, I'm going to put below the differances between a sentance said in a normal way of talking and a sentance said in a scottish way. Hope it helps! *"You poor little maid come in out of the cold." "Och, ye poor wee lassie come in oot of the cold." *"What are you doing here?" "Whit are ye doin' here?" *"The vermin have surrounded us! We're trapped!" "Yon vermin 'ave surrounded us! We're trapped!" Some tips *Use lass or lassie instead of girl or maid *Instead of know use ken *Use lad or laddie instead of boy *Out becomes oot *Waht becomes whit *You becomes ye *Sometimes "that" and "the" become yon If you want more help you know were to find me!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Actually there are only 83 fics but I know what you mean.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, answer, and feeling :'''Thanks: Haha! thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!... maybe when I get CS3 (photo shop) ill color it. :Answer: Nay I don't write anymore (poor literature grades...) yeah I'm just the artist :) :Feeling:'hard to describe is an understatement my friend. How I would describe it? Heart throbbing fear, a desperate longing for an end, and images of what ever is bothering you running through your head. Its more a plea for an end and help in harps place (yeah I've read it, love it and want more ;) ) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 04:29, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Comment on ZA what did you write on the Zaira's Apolgue blog? Lord deleted it so I never got a chance to read it =( Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 04:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) update update put in a update about a week ago 125 word only just thought you guys might like to know about the missing eight ive been brian storming for along time now as im back ti school now come up with the top five things that will happen note there not in order.. *matthis finds out who has him and where his kids are *basil takes to blinky redwall *Ja mets the boss *blinky escapes *dannflow come in to help matthis *Ja's misson this will of couse take time been at school all week so done nothing NCEA is hard at the very minamin time I can do all of this in is two weeks(and then if I do this I will use up all my free time) the maxamin time the term as I can only wite in the weekendssat and sun spend all today (sat) brain storming any how plan to get one of these thing done tomoreo--Dannflow Talk! 07:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) never mind about the update its only 125 words dont worry about off time I know aLL ABOUT THAT dnot ask--Dannflow Talk! 08:06, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:31, 20 February 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:30, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I revised A Coneslinger's Quest, wrote a short story, and started another story if you're interested. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 02:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Well Hello! Its great to see you again! I haven't seen cherie around lately.. i do miss her. I actually found her on facebook, but I got rid of the account so I don't know where she is any more. Ah,and thank you :D Me getting back onto Deviantart has helped quite a bit. Anywho, can't wait to catch up mate! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 03:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC)